When Prentiss met mini Hotch
by Dimples89
Summary: The story of when prentiss meets jack for the first time and what unfolds.crap summary i know but hopefully the story will be better. i do not own any of the characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Prentiss was annoyed. It was the first day in weeks that she had had off work and she was looking forward to a nice relaxing dip in her tub and then sitting down with a bottle of wine and a good book. She had just woken up when the phone rang. Debating whether or not to answer it she did. "Hello"

"Hi Emily its JJ. Garcia and I were wondering whether you were still ok with you to exchange Christmas presents early this year with Will and I taking Henry to his parent's for Christmas."

Oh shit, thought Prentiss only just realising that she had yet to but any Christmas presents at all. "Yea that's fine with me" she replied, silently hoping that she would have a few days at least to go shopping, "Just let me know when and I'll be there."

"That's great" replied JJ "We were thinking next Friday night, unless we get a case. The guys have said that's good for them so were all set to go. I can't wait. Its Henry's first Christmas and all you guys being there will make it so special." Emily grinned at this. She couldn't wait to see JJ's little boy who she had taken a liking to since day one.

"That's Great JJ I can't wait either. Is there anything specific you want for Henry like clothes...."

"No. God no" Said JJ laughing "we've got enough to clothe every baby in the world. Will and I are asking people to give money cause were going to set him up a trust fund for college."

"That's a brilliant idea, money it is then. That makes my life easier I can tell you that. One less present to worry about. "

Still laughing JJ replied" Great Em. I've got to go now. See you at work on Monday."

As Prentiss put the phone down only one thought was going through her head. Great one present down only a million more to go.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction to please go easy :P i would however like for you to read and review so i can know whether to bother and write another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Great. I know what to do ill write a list, that will makes things easier I hope. And standing in an empty room talking to myself probably isn't." Mutters Prentiss to herself.

She goes and grabs a piece of paper and a pen and sits down on the couch:

_Christmas presents_

_JJ- bath stuff_

_Garcia- a new photo frame and that new paramour CD she was talking about_

_Morgan- some new DVD's for his ever growing collection_

_Reid- a new satchel, his old ones looking a bit raggedy_

_Dave- that jumper he's been hinting at for months_

_Hotch- God only knows_

"Right" she says "now I've got a rough idea of what I'm buying everyone best get ready"

Within 10 minutes she was dressed and in her car on the way to the mall. The first thing she noticed when she got there was the distinct lack of parking and so decided to double back and go park on a side road. Once in the Mall the first place she hit was a new toiletries shop to grab some bath stuff for JJ. After that everything else seemed to be easy enough to get and within an hour the only present she hadn't got was one for Hotch.

_Now this is the hard one. _She thought to herself. Lately she and Hotch had been conversing more as friends but she still felt there was a whole lot they didn't know about each other.

She was just about to head into a bookstore when she felt something connect with her legs. Balancing herself to make sure she didn't fall she looked down and was met by the cutest pair of brown eyes shed ever seen.

"Hello there." She said "What's your name?"

Sniff filing the little boy looked up to her and said "Jack"

"What a nice name, my names Emily" Prentiss replied, attempting to make the little boy feel at ease "Jack to you know what your last name is."

Burrowing his head into her pants Jack nodded and replied "Hotchner."

Emily started "Aaron Hotchner is your father."

Jack nodded and suddenly looked very hopeful "you know my daddy?"

"Yes," replied Emily, "we work together"

"Cool" replied the little boy suddenly seeming a lot more at ease "You help catch monsters too?"

"Yea I suppose I do" Emily said with a grin, "now how's about we go find you day hey, do you remember the last shop you were in together?"

"Uh huh" nodded Jack "it was the toy store near the food bit. Daddy was asking me to show him what I wanted for Christmas."

Taking Jacks hand she led the way to the last place he had seen Hotch only to be disappointed when he was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry" Emily tried seeing that Jacks eyes were starting to fill up again "I'm sure he just walked off looking for you."

They were just about to walk off to another one of Jack's favourite store when over the PA system they heard:

"Could Jack Hotchner please report to the food hall his dad is waiting for him."

"Great" said Jack a particularly large grin on his face.

"See I told you he would be looking for you." Said Emily finding it hard not to smile in return "how about we head to the food court then."

They got there in no time at which point jack flew from Emily's grasp into the waiting arms of his father. She was just about to creep away satisfied when she heard Jack exclaim.

"...and then I ran into Emily. She says she helps fight monsters with you and she helped me find you. She's over here dad come on."

Finding she was unable to move she watched as the two Hotchner's moved towards her. Both with matching grins on their faces.

Jack ran up and hugged her round the waist when Hotch said "Thank you so much Prentiss. I'm so glad it was you who found him."

Emily found herself blushing and was about to reply when jack butted in:

"Why do you call her Prentiss her names Emily she told me so herself."

"Well," Hotch started to explain "When were at work together we call each other by our last names but since we're not at work I guess you're right so again thank you EMILY."

Emily blushed deeper "it was no problem. With all we see I could only begin to imagine how you felt when you looked behind you and he wasn't there."

"Yea it was horrible you have no idea how my heart stopped when I saw him running up to me."

Jack, obviously bored now the attention had shifted from him decided to butt in "daddy I'm hungry can we get something to eat."

"Yea that's no problem" replied Hotch

"Well that's my cue, "Emily said. "I best be off I've still got a few presents to get for our team get together at JJ's."

"Great. Again thank you so much Emily, If you hadn't of been there..."

"Don't worry about it Hotch." Prentiss said smiling deeply at him." It was great to meet you Jack I hope to see you again sometime."#

The young Hotchner came up and gave her one big hug before turning to go with his dad and all Emily could think during this was how much of a great father Hotch was and how much of an idiot Hayley was to let him go.

* * *

again please review ... more chapters to come hopefully


	3. Chapter 3

Come Monday morning Prentiss was still remembering her meeting with Hotch junior and the way her stomach did little flip flops when Hotch smiled and thanked her for finding him.

"Hey Em anybody in there." Said Morgan from his desk, looking at Prentiss with concern evident on his face, "you seem to be in your own little world today. Something up?"

"No no I'm fine thanks just thinking about this get together on Friday" she replied putting a smile on her face to attempt to convince him.

Morgan was just about to reply when from the other side of the room came a shout.

"Emily"

Both Prentiss and Morgan turned to look when a little boy hurled himself at her and threw his arms around her neck.

"Hey Jack. What are you doing here?" replied Emily shock evident on her face.

"I'm here with Julie to see Daddy." Jack replied getting off Emily's knee and walking to take the hand of the woman who had clearly brought him here.

"Julie Smith" she said offering her hand to Emily

"Emily Prentiss" Replied Emily Taking it.

From behind Emily there came a little cough and turning she realised where it came from.

"I'm sorry how rude of me." She said. "Julia Smith meet Derek Morgan one of my colleagues and this" patting the little boy at her side on the head "is Jack Hotchner."

Morgan raised his eyebrow as if to say "you know Hotch's son" when the man himself came down the stairs with a quizzical look on his face.

"Julie what are you doing here? You said you were fine to look after Jack today."

"I know I know I promised but something came up and I have to go into work. Is there no chance that you can take him just for today? I can see that you don't have a case so im guessing you just have paperwork to do"

"No matter how much I would love to he can't stay here in the BAU my boss would have my hide."

Behind him Emily gave a little snigger thinking of Strauss walking in and seeing a little boy running around. Then a thought came to her mind.

"Um not to interrupt but I've finished my paperwork from all the previous cases, so if my boss didn't mind." She said looking pointedly at Hotch. "I could take him out for the day. It would be no problem."

"Well if you're sure Prentiss i wouldn't want to inconvenience you..."

"Honestly sir it would be no problem as long as Jack doesn't mind that it." She replied grinning down at the little boy who was now jumping up and down grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes yes, please daddy, please let me go out with Emily."

Just as Hotch was about to reply Julie looked at Emily and said.

"Hotch I know Jack is your son and I have no say in the matter, but are you sure you want someone who only know from work to look after your son."

"Emily is not just a work colleague she's a friend and i would trust her completely with Jack, and as you can see he's pretty eager to go with her."

Julie looked away readily abashed "Well then would you mind walking me to the elevator?"

Emily watched them walk together and then saw her lean in to kiss Hotch when they reached the elevator. _Hotch had a girlfriend!!! This was new, but she supposed she should have expected it. He's a very good looking man after all._

Looking away she found her attention shifting to the little boy tugging on her sleeve asking where she would take him. As Hotch approached she bent down.

"How about we start off at that new fair that's opening round the corner. Then we can go for something to eat and maybe some ice cream and then back here because your dad should have finished by then."

Looking up she saw Hotch looking at her with a discernable expression on her face. Straightening up she said "As long as that's ok with your dad?"

"That's fine with me, as long as you're sure, as you could see from the other day he can be quite a handful."

"We should be fine isn't that right kiddo?"

"Yes, now can we go I want to be able to go on all the cool rides?"

"Well I'm going to take that as my cue. Just let me grab my coat and then well be off."

As Hotch watched Emily walk away with his son he realised that maybe he needed to change some things in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

The past 5 hours had been a blur to Emily with Jack dragging her from one ride to the next. If she was honest with herself this was the most fun shed had in ages.

As they sat down at the restaurant about to order their food she couldn't help but think how Jack had turned out to be such a great kid even with his mum and dad splitting up.

"So how long have your dad and Julie been a couple." She curiously asked the 6 year old as he stared at the menu attempting to make his choice.

"Um like 2 months I think." He replied not noticing the hidden undertones behind the question.

"And what do you think of her. I bet she's nice?"

"Not really." The boy replied, and then realising what he said looked up at Emily with those big brown eyes. "But you can't tell me daddy. She makes him happy and he was really sad when mummy left."

"Ok, ok. I promise I won't tell your daddy." Finding that she couldn't resist the child. "But why don't you think she's nice?" asked Emily, thinking that if he wouldn't tell his father maybe she could help with the problem.

"Um well, she shouts at me all the time for nothing, and she wouldn't do things like you did with me today. She says things like "I might break a nail." Which is just silly cause I do it all the time and I've never broken a nail."

Emily couldn't help but grin at the way Jacks mind worked, but for some reason could not imagine Hotch with a woman like that. Just as she was about to reply the waiter came over and asked for their orders.

Emily looked at jack."Order whatever you want."

"Really" replied Jack with an enthusiastic grin on his face. "Julie never lets me order for myself. Um ill have the Chicken nuggets and chips with ketchup and beans. If that's ok?" He looked at Emily for a response.

"I said you could have whatever you want didn't I." She looked over to see him nodding "Right well I will have the chicken salad with the dressing sauce please. And well have two cokes for drinks"

The waiter nodded at this and then went away to place their order. The meal went relatively fast and just as they had finished off their desserts Emily looked at her watch and realised the time.

"My my time does fly when you're having fun doesn't it. We have to get back now you're dad should be finishing his work shortly."

Jack looked a little put out but nodded his head and followed Emily out of the restaurant. They started walking back when Jack pulled on her pants leg.

"I don't wanna go back." He said tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh honey why not" Emily replied kneeling down to face him. "you're daddy's not seen you all day I'll bet he's missed you."

"Uh huh not since he's started going out with Julie. She always makes him spend time with him and not me."

"Oh honey that doesn't mean your daddy doesn't love you any less." She said wiping the tears from his eyes. "You know when we go away."

"Fighting monsters." Replied jack suddenly seeming interested.

"Fighting monsters." Said Emily slightly amused at how this simple thing had lightened the Childs mood so easily. "Well all your daddy does is talk about how much he misses you; he's never talked about Julie."

"Really." Replied jack looking slightly enthused

"Really, and that means that he loves you a lot more than he loves Julie ok. I promise you that. Now we have to get going back or your daddy will be worried."

"Ok as long as you promise."

"I Promise." She replied standing up and leading the way back to the BAU.

It only took them 15 minutes to get there and as soon as the elevator doors opened Jack had let go of Emily's arm and barrelled into his father who was waiting for them to return.

"Daddy, daddy you won't believe what we did today. We went to the fair and we went on all the big rides cause Emily said I was big enough." He said grinning at her. "And then we went for dinner and Emily let me order WHATEVER I wanted, which Julie never lets me do..."

"Whoa whoa." Replied Hotch with an amused grin on his face. "Well that sounds like you had loads of fun, now why don't you go and say thank you to Prentiss for today and then we have to get home cause Julie's making us some supper."

Jack was running to give Emily a hug when he stopped short and turned to his father.

"Julie's at home." He said with a dejected look on his face.

"Well yes I told you she's making us supper. Why?" Hotch asked puzzled at his sons sudden lack of enthusiasm.

"Never mind" replied jack as he ran to Emily and threw his arms around her waist. "Thank you soooo much for today it was great."

"It was no problem. I had fun to." Emily replied, reaching down to ruffle Jacks hair.

"Can we do it again some time?" Asked Jack looking rather hopeful.

"Of course we can. You little man, are welcome at mine any time. As long as it's ok with your dad that is." She looked up at Hotch for the first time since this exchange started and saw his eyes were on her, an unreadable expression on his face.

Hotch Cleared his throat." Of course it's fine with me, now why don't you run to my office and grab your stuff while I talk to Prentiss."

As Emily watched the little boy run up the stairs she wondered what on earth hotch could want to talk to her about.

"He never acts that way with Julie."

"Im sorry." Replied Prentiss not quite understanding the statement.

"The way he is with you, his enthusiasm. He never acts that way with Julie."

"Um well not to step out of line sir." She looked at hotch who nodded as if to say _it's ok. Go on._"While we were eating Jack said that he felt that Julie didn't enjoy spending time with him and that she took up all of your time as well."

Emily looked down sheepishly not quite sure whether she had crossed the line.

"Thank you for that Prentiss. I'll talk to him alone when we get home."

"That's great sir but one little thing."

"Go on."

"Well you can't tell him it was me who told you. He made me promise and I had so much fun today I'd hate to ruin that."

Just then Jack came running back bags in toe. "are we going home now daddy I'm tired."

"Yes we are son." He replied taking the young boys hand in this. "Oh and Prentiss. My lips are sealed.

She couldn't help but smile at this "Goodnight jack, night Sir."

She walked into the bullpen and saw that it was empty, silently glad she went to grab the paperwork she should have done today when a voice from behind started her.

"What was that?"

Jumping slightly she turned to see Garcia. _I should have known someone would be here. _She thought silently.

"It was nothing honestly Garcia. Now I'm tired and I'm going..."

"Uh huh wonder woman the only thing you're doing is coming to a pub with me where we can have a little chat."

Prentiss sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hope youre liking the story so far. you know what to do!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at the bar and chose to sit on a little table in the corner where there was no chance of them being over heard.

"First rounds on me." Stated Garcia as she strode off to the bar to order some drinks.

Whilst she was away Emily sat and pondered about her day, thinking about what such a great kid Jack was and why Julie would want to steal his dad away from him. Then she found herself remembering the way in which Hotch had looked at her when she was conversing with Jack, and how much she had wanted to go up and... WHOA where had that thought come from, he's my boss, I can't think about him like that. Just as she was about to consider this more Garcia came and plopped down in the seat next to her and put a pint on the table.

"Alright Spill." She stated with a look that meant there would be no messing.

"There's nothing to spill." Stated Emily. "Hotch's girlfriend came in today saying that she couldn't look after Jack. He obviously couldn't wander round the bullpen all day and since id finished my paperwork I offered to take him out. Wed just got back when you saw us."

"Whoa back up there. Hotch has a Girlfriend???" replied Garcia looking slightly shocked at this piece of information.

"Yea her name is Julie, I think she's a lawyer or something. Anyway she seemed nice."

"Ha." Laughed Garcia, "I think we both know that as she is dating Hotch you'll probably hate her."

"What's that supposed to mean" Emily replied looking perplexed, "What reason would I have to hate her."

"Oh come on honey we all know you've got a crush on boss man and until tonight's little revelation id have sworn the feeling was mutual."

Emily stated back shocked at this information. "Everybody thinks I like Hotch?" she asked looking slightly worse for wear.

"Well we've all seen the way you look at each other on cases and how he's choosing to partner with you more."

"I hadn't noticed that." Emily replied quietly.

"Ah honey, listen if Hotch is the type to go for blonde bimbo lawyers he wasn't worth your time anyway." Garcia said, attempting to uplift Emily's spirits. Changing the topic "So what do you think of the new guy on Rawlins team, quite dishy and let's just say if Kevin wasn't there id be getting some of that."

Emily couldn't help but laugh at that. After she had calmed down she said "Listen Garcia I don't know what you all think but I do not like Hotch and he doesn't like me. We've just become friends recently since we started off on kind of rough grounds. That's all."

"Ok honey if that's what you say." Replied Garcia obviously not believing a word of it.

The next hour passed relatively quickly with Garcia trying to set Emily up with every single man in the BAU. When she resorted to Morgan and Reid Emily decided they should call in a night. Garcia agreed and they both parted ways saying they would see each other in the morning.

Emily got home and fell asleep watching late night TV knowing that her dreams would be filled of a certain adorable 6 year old and his dad.

* * *

Hey you all know what to do. oh and check out for somewere to talk about fanfiction and some usefull tips :P


	6. Chapter 6

The remainder of the week passed without concern and it was finally the day of the team get together. The said team were currently in the bull pen attempting to finish all of their paperwork early so they could leave to get ready.

Emily was just about to confirm a fact with JJ when Julie bustled into the bullpen with a bawling jack.

"I want to see my daddy." Cried Jack. Obviously distressed over something.

"Don't be silly." Said Julie attempting to control the child.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Emily said trying to diffuse the scene before anyone else noticed.

"Emily!!!" cried Jack and attempted to run to her, but was stopped by Julie grasping his arm. Leaning down so she was eye level with him Julie grasped his other arm, shaking him violently.

"Why will you go to her but you have spending time with me, I'm your dads girlfriend not her!!!" said Julie looking at Emily with a multitude of hatred.

In one swift moment Emily had grabbed Jack, pushed him behind her and punched Julie in the face.

"I may not be Hotch's girlfriend." Replied Emily "But I consider myself his friend and I sure as hell know he would not want anyone to treat his child like that, now I suggest you go before..."

"What is going on here!!!!!" yelled Hotch "Prentiss, an explanation please."

"She punched me!!" shouted Julie going over to stand next to Hotch. "Look, I think she broke my nose."

Emily allowed herself the tinniest of grins at this before Hotch replied.

"Is this true Emily?"

Just as she was about to defend herself Jack came out slowly from behind Emily and said;

"She was protecting me from Julie, all I wanted to do was come and see you cause she was being really mean and when we got here I tried to run to Emily but Julie grabbed me and started shaking me. It really hurt." Grabbing hold of Emily's hand he continued "So Emily came over and pushed me behind her and then punched Julie, which was really cool by the way." He said looking up at Emily a cheeky grin on her face.

Emily grinned down for a split second and then her attention shifted to the extremely angry man and woman in front of him.

"Is that what happened Prentiss?"

"Yes sir." Emily replied glaring at the woman.

"Wait a minute", interrupted Julie, "why are you asking her? You can't possible believe her and that, that little terror over me?" She said giving Hotch a pitying look.

"That little terror you mentioned happens to be my son, and that woman over there one if my top agents and someone I consider a friend. Now why don't you and I head up to my office where we can talk about this? Emily would do mind taking Jack for a bit?"

"Absolutely sir, as long as that's ok with you Jack?"

The child simple nodded his head and gripped Emily's hand tighter.

"Ice cream it is then." She said "We'll be round the corner when you're finished." And with that she took Jack and led him to the elevator.

Hotch turned to continue his talk with Julie. "Well shall we?"

"What?" she said "You expect me to do anything with you? You've essentially just chosen you friend over your girlfriend. What is she you're piece on the side? She does look a bit slutty I'll admit, but I'm not one to judge on ones appearance."

"That's it." Said Hotch shaking his head "I was willing to give you a second chance even after what you did to my son but you can't go round insulting my friends because they got one over one you. I'm sorry Julie but it's over."

Julie looked close to tears but simply stormed out of the bullpen whilst saying "That's fine, go back to your little hoar with your little shit of a son then and see how I care."

Once she had finally left Hotch sighed at sat on Emily's desk only just realising that he had an audience. Noticing the rest of the team for the first time he looked around and said;

"Please don't repeat any of what was said to Emily, I don't think of her that way and I'm sure you all don't."

"Of course we won't Hotch." Said Morgan "But listen don't go mental at her, id say that Julie is lucky that Emily held back. She was just protecting Jack she did what any mother would have done."

Noticing the implication Hotch replied "I have no intention of reprimanding her, I'm very glad she did what she did. Now if you all don't mind I'm going to go and get my son now. I'll see you all tonight."

"Great" replied JJ "and don't forget to bring jack with you. I'm sure he could use the distraction after today."

Hotch smiled warmly at her and then set off to find his son and the woman who saved him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch found them easily enough. He stopped to take in the moment noticing how at home jack looked with Emily. It was only when Prentiss looked up and noticed him and smiled that he made his way over.

"Daddy." Jack cried as he leapt off his seat and gave his father a fierce hug around the waist. Then obviously realising what had occurred he looked up. "You're not mad are you?"

"Of course not buddy and between you and me Julie won't be around anymore and I'm very sorry that she did that to you."

"It wasn't your fault daddy." Replied Jack, giving his father another hug.

No matter what Jack said Hotch knew deep down that it was his fault. Emily obviously clicked onto this.

"We all make mistakes." She said "What matters now is that you're both happy."

Jack nodded whilst Hotch looked at Emily thoughtfully.

"Hey buddy why don't you go and play inside while I talk to Prentiss."

"Ok daddy but promise you won't be mad at her."

"I promise" he replied smiling at the way his son protected Emily like a family member.

Clearly pleased with this Jack ran off to go and play at Hotch turned to Emily.

"I'm so sorry sir; I don't know what came over me. It wasn't my place and..."

"Prentiss... Emily stop. I'm honestly not mad at you. In fact I'm just glad it was you because it wouldn't have been right for me to hit her."

Emily stopped short and then just grinned.

"I don't know how to thank you. I can't believe that she could have done that, but it's over now so we won't have to worry about it happening again."

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean for..."

"Prentiss will you stop apologising, you did the right thing and for that I am forever in your debt."

"Well thank you sir, but it was no problem Jack's a great kid and I just wasn't going to let her treat him like that."

"Well if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask."

Just as Emily was about to reply Jack came hurtling out saying he was hungry.

"Right" said Emily "I was just about to say to your dad that i was off. I have to go and get ready for tonight. I take it you're both coming?"

"We'll be there" replied Hotch

"Right then well I will see you both later then." Emily replied whilst turning to walk away

"Wait" shouted Jack and he hurried up to her pulled her down and planted a fat sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Thank you" he said

Shocked at what to say Emily just stood up and smiled. Just as she was about to turned around Jack shouted again.

"Daddy are you not going to kiss Emily for helping me today?"

Looking to Emily for permission Hotch walked over; when she nodded her head he planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. Though only lasting a few seconds he still felt a spark that he had never felt with Julie.

"Thank you" he spoke softly

"It was no problem" replied Emily blushing furiously. Then she turned around to go home not quite knowing what tonight would have in store.


	8. Chapter 8

When Emily arrived at JJ's it was apparent that she was early as Garcia was the only other one there. Knocking on the door she was surprised when instead of being greeted a hand shot out and half dragged her into the kitchen. Once in there the vultures gave Emily no time to compose herself before they attacked.

"Ok, spill." Said Garcia with her best _I'm not going to give up_ look.

Emily playing innocent replied "Spill what?"

"Don't play dumb with us Emily, what happened when Hotch found you and Jack. And leave nothing out!!!"

Emily retold the Story of what happened in as much detail as possible, knowing that the two women in front of her wouldn't we happy with anything less, leaving out the part where Hotch kissed her on the cheek. When she was finished the both had genuine smiles on their faces.

"You're not telling us something." Said Garcia, her smile changing to a cheeky grin.

"I agree." Replied JJ.

"I don't know what you two are on about, that's it!" Emily replied hoping that the blush rising up her cheeks would not betray her.

"Honey, we may not be profilers but we've known you long enough to know when you're lying. Were your friends whatever it is well support you."

Realising they were right Emily sighed.

"Well after Jack has kissed me on the cheek, I got up to walk away when he said "Daddy aren't you going to kiss Emily?" And so he did... on the cheek." Finished Emily, taking in the shocked expression of both her friends.

"And. How was it?" Garcia asked

"It was a kiss on the cheek, nothing special. He was simply thanking me for helping jack." Replied Emily. Then looking at the expressions on her friends faces she said "Oh all right it was bloody amazing." At this point both JJ and Garcia wooped with joy. "I've never had a man have such an effect on me with a kiss on the cheek but it felt like my whole body was on fire."

"Well then, we'll just have to have a little repeat tonight wont we." Said JJ an evil glint in her eye.

"What do you mean? What have you guys done?" Emily said looking a little worried.

"Don't worry wonder woman," replied Garcia "You'll find out soon enough."

Just as Emily was about to reply the Doorbell went.

"That'll be Morgan and Reid" said JJ "well we best go let them in."

And with that JJ and Garcia hurried out of the kitchen leaving a stunned Emily wondering just what they had planned for tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

It turned out that Emily didn't in face have to wait that long as within the first half an hour of the party she was caught under the mistletoe with Morgan, then Reid, then Dave and then Jack. However, the one person that Emily wanted to be caught under the mistletoe with had managed to evade it at every moment possible.

It finally came time for opening presents. Everyone agreed that Jack should be able to open his first. He let out a little woop then leapt under the tree, where all the presents had been kept, and grabbed all the ones for him. When he had finished unwrapping them all and thanking everyone JJ went up to the tree and started to hand them out.

"Right, these ones are off Emily." And one by one she handed them out. Morgan let out a laugh at opening his. He went up and gave Emily a big bear hug.

"Like I need anymore," Grinning, "but thanks."

Next it was Reid who glanced shyly at Emily and then walked over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Em I've been meaning to get a new one of those."

Dave expressed his gratitude in much the same way as Morgan and Garcia and JJ simply smiled and stated their thanks.

JJ started handing out the rest and by the end she had a new jumper from Dave, a necklace from Morgan, a book on philosophy from Reid, a spa day from JJ and Garcia and a first edition of the velveteen Rabbit, one of Emily's favourites as a child from Hotch.

"Thank you," she repeated to them all her eyes lingering on Hotch attempting to convey her thanks.

He looked at her and said "You're welcome, and thanks for mine." Looking down at the photo she had taken of Hotch and Jack at the mall. "It's beautiful."

Later in the night Emily was coming back from the bathroom when she walked into Hotch in the hallway. Hotch had to grab her round the waist to stop her from falling.

"Sorry sir I didn't see you there." She said

"Emily it's our night off I think you can call me Aaron."

Realising that he had not removed his arm from her waist Emily's breath hitched "Ok Aaron."

They both knew what was coming but were suddenly interrupted by a shout from the door.

"Daddy and Emily are under the mistletoe." Shouted Jack, at which point the rest of the guests came to nose.

"It is tradition," whispered Hotch into Emily's ear.

She felt a small shiver run down her back and then his lips were upon hers. It was a sweet gentle kiss that Emily thought was over way too quickly. She looked up and saw his dark eyes looking at her with so much want and need that Emily realised she best get out of this situation before anything else happened. He was her BOSS for Christ's sake.

"Right there you go." Said Emily laughing "I have now been caught under here with every man in the house, give a girl a break."

All the occupants in the house laughed at this and turned to go back into the living room. Hotch then released her, but as she was about to follow he grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk about this." He said

"I know" she replied "just not tonight, please."

"All right, not tonight" he repeated and they both followed the rest into the living room unsure of what the next few days would bring.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Prentiss awoke to find that her dreams last night had consisted of the pair of Hotchner's in an extremely familial setting. _Don't be stupid_ she thought _that's never going to happen._

Deciding that she needed to clear her head she decided to go for a run in the park across the street. She hadn't been running two minutes when she felt herself collide with something hard and two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"We really need to stop meeting like this."

Looking up she found herself starring into two familiar brown eyes.

"Hotch!" she replied shocked "God I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He smirked at this and was just about to reply when they were interrupted.

"Emily, Emily." Jack shouted running over from the playground.

"Hey buddy" she replied when he grabbed her round the waist. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy and I are going to look for a Christmas tree and wed just stopped so I could go on the swings."

"Wow that sounds like fun" replied Emily, grinning at the little boy's enthusiasm.

"You can come too if you want."

She glanced down at him "no I wouldn't want to intrude on time with your dad."

"I don't mind" interrupted jack "and daddy doesn't either. Do you?"

He looked up at his father who was shaking his head.

"Of course I don't mind, but Emily might have had other plans."

"Actually I don't" replied Emily "and if you're sure I'd just have to run back to mine and have a shower, you're welcome to come if you want, it's only round the corner and I'll make you both hot chocolate whilst you're waiting?"

"Can we, can we please?" asked Jack looking at his father.

"As long as Emily doesn't mind."

"Great, then its settled, follow me to casa Prentiss."

Jack laughed at this and grabbed her hand; it took no time to get them to her apartment.

"Why don't you two make yourself at home whilst I start the hot chocolate?"

"It's ok" Hotch replied "I'll make the cocoa while you go and have a shower that way we'll be out quicker."

"Ok then, help yourself to anything you find." And with that Emily went upstairs.

It didn't take Emily long to shower and as she was drying her hair a thought crossed her mind _what am I doing? Last night we kiss and today I'm going Christmas tree shopping with his and his son, what have a got myself into?_

"Emily, you ready yet?" called Jack downstairs

"I'll be 2 minutes" she replied and after finishing her hair she went downstairs.

"Right then, I'm ready are we off?"

"Yea" said Hotch "let's go"

Emily briefly thought about saying that she forgot she had other plans. However, when he smiled at her holding the door open and Jack grabbed her hand she knew there was no way she was getting out of this and found herself thinking that she didn't want to.


	11. Chapter 11

It took them about 20 minutes in the car to reach their destination which was just on the outskirts of town. When they pulled up outside a house Emily looked over at Hotch confused.

"You'll see." Was all he said in reply.

As they exited the car the front door of the house opened and a short plump woman came out.

"Is that you Aaron?" she asked.

"Yea it's us Mary." Hotch replied just as they walked up to the house.

Mary walked up to both Hotch and Jack giving them both bear hugs then turned to look at Emily.

"And who might this be?" she asked looking at Hotch for an answer.

"It's Emily" said Jack walking over to grab her hand "she helps daddy fight monsters at work."

"Well then let's get you round the back shall we, I expect you'll be doing the usual." Said Mary giving Hotch a questioning look.

"Yea that'll be great."

They followed Mary round the side of the house to what should have been the back garden, however, when they turned the corner Emily had to gasp. For what looked like acres there were hundreds of Christmas trees.

"We come and choose one every year, it's kind of a tradition." Hotch said in explanation.

"Ah ok then" replied Emily still in awe.

"Right then here you go" Mary came round the corner with an axe "You know where the snowmobiles are, go help yourself." And with that she walked back into the house.

"Snowmobiles?" asked Emily "Anything else I should know."

"No I think that's about it" replied Hotch looking amused "Let's go get kitted up."

Emily followed Hotch into a shed at the side of the house where there were two snowmobiles and helmets.

"Do you know how to ride one because I don't think all three of us will fit?" Asked Hotch

"Oh yea" replied Emily grabbing a helmet and starting the engine.

"Right then, just follow me Jack will tell us where to stop."

Emily smiled at the little boy who was practically jumping on his seat. "Ok I'm all set." And with that they set off. They were driving for about 10 minutes when Hotch came to a stop.

"All right then, let's have a look round, shout if you see a good one."

Emily went off in one direction whilst Hotch and Jack went in the other, she could hear them whispering but shrugged it off. She found a tree that she thought was suitable and she turned around to shout to Hotch when she was hit in the head by a snowball. Shocked she turned around to see Hotch and Jack bent over double laughing.

"All right then this is war" she shouted "You better pick your side Jack."

The child looked at Emily then back to his dad said "Sorry" and ran to join Emily.

"You've turned my son against me." Said Hotch in a joking manner and then he ran and hid behind a tree.

The war started with Emily and Jack pounding Hotch so that he couldn't throw any back, he finally flicked his hankie out from the side of the tree and shouted "Truce, truce."

Emily turned to Jack, "What do you think, shall we let him go?"

"Yea all right then," replied Jack.

"Ok Hotch, you can come out." Emily realised as soon as he came out from behind the tree that it was a bad idea, he started running towards them throwing snowballs. Both she and Jack screamed and ran in opposite directions Hotch following Emily.

Normally she would have been able to outrun him but she found the snow was slowing her down. Hotch caught up with her in a matter of seconds. He hit her running and they both hit the floor, Emily turning so she was facing Hotch who was on top of her.

They were both breathing heavily from the run and as they looked into each other's eyes Emily knew what was going to happen. In one swift motion Hotch had captured her lips in his and Emily felt him groan into her mouth. Just before they could go any further they heard Jack shout from nearby.

"Hey dad, Emily I've found it."

Emily moved to get up but Hotch held her down.

"Great buddy well be there in a moment." He shouted looking down at Emily.

"We need to talk about this" he said.

"I know" Emily replied finding it hard to break eye contact.

"Come back to mine tonight, you can help us decorate the tree and then we'll talk when Jack's gone to bed."

"Ok" she replied suddenly unsure if this was the right thing to do.

"Great" he smiled down at her then lifted himself off her and helped her up.

"Let's go look at that tree shall we." He grabbed her hand and led her towards his son knowing that tonight would change a lot of things.


	12. Chapter 12

It didn't take long for them to get the tree back to Hotch's and decorated so sooner than she expected Emily was alone with Hotch.

The pair sat down on the sofa together and Hotch turned to look at her.

"We need to get this out in the open, what happened over the past few days was a mistake." Emily turned to look at him shocked.

"I'm just getting over Julie and seeing you and Jack together just sent me a little loopy, I mean come on Prentiss you're my subordinate. If it ever got out that we were a couple you could bet Strauss would try and split up the team and you and I would never move up the ranks of the Bureau."

"But..." Emily attempted to interrupt but Hotch carried on.

"Now I've fought too hard to keep this team the way it is and I know for sure that you will want to move up from your current position, you're prime material for a supervisory position and I could never do that to you." Finally finishing Emily turned to look at him.

"Well if that's how you feel?"

"Isn't it how you feel?" asked Hotch.

Blatantly lying but hoping he couldn't see through it Emily replied "Yes of course that's how I feel I just wanted to make sure we were on the same level."

"Good now..."

"I should go," interrupted Emily "I've taken up far too much of your time and..."

"Don't be silly, you don't have your car and you're certainly not getting a cab. I have a spare room and some sweats for you to sleep in. You're staying here."

Taking it as the order it was and not a request Emily agreed and found herself in the spare room with Hotch's sweats. _They smell like him. _She thought, them reprimanded herself. What was she thinking he had just said that she was simply a rebound and that there was nothing between them. Emily sank down on the bed and resided to quietly crying herself to sleep.

She couldn't have been asleep for too long when she felt the mattress sagging on the opposite side of the bed. Tensing and turning around she was surprised to see Jack looking up at her.

"I had a nightmare" he said in response.

"Oh, ok then" said Emily not knowing what to do "Do you want me to go and get your dad?"

"No" answered Jack "Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can" Replied Emily and with that Jack curled into her side and was asleep within seconds Emily following not to far after.

Hotch woke the next morning to find his son curled up against his colleague and suddenly he realised what an idiot he had been.


	13. Chapter 13

Hotch attempted to creep into the room without waking either of them, however with Emily's training she was awake with his first step.

"Hotch?" she whispered so as not to wake jack.

"Yea it's me, sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Nightmare?" He asked

"Nightmare" Emily said moving to get up without waking Jack and was successful.

"How about a cup of coffee, I need to talk to you about something." Hotch said looking serious.

"Yea that would be great" So Emily followed him downstairs into the kitchen.

"Listen about last night" Hotch started "let's just say I was a bit of an idiot."

Emily looked at him confused so he continued.

"I honestly felt what I said last night was right, but when I tried to go to sleep I just worked over the conversation over and over in my head, then seeing you and Jack together this morning, I felt a tug in my heart that I haven't felt in a while."

"I don't understand" Emily replied.

"I want to be with damn the consequences" Hotch said grinning.

It only took Emily a moment to understand before she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh I'm so glad" she said looking up at him and smiling "Hearing you say that I was just a rebound last night, thinking my feelings were one way I wanted to cry. But now... we have to take it slow though."

Hotch looked at Emily now with a confused expression on his face.

"All the reasons you said last night do have some merit to them, I mean if this works out and it means that I can't move up within the bureau then I'm fine with that. However, you have just got out of relationship and I'm not in the habit of being a rebound girl, also if this doesn't work out and the team get split up because of it I'll never forgive myself."

"So we take it slow" Replied Hotch wrapping his arms around her waist

"We take it slow" Said Emily leaning up to give him a long and hard kiss.

"Emily" shouted Jack from upstairs.

"I'm here" she replied.

He came bounding down the stairs and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you for last night, you helped keep the monsters away."

"That's good to know."

Jack looked up and smiled at her then noticing his dad for the first time ran and gave him a hug to.

"Daddy, can we have pancakes for breakfast, Pleeeaaassseee?"

"Hmm I think we can handle that, why don't we get started whilst Emily goes and gets ready, we have a busy day today."

"All right then, I'll see you boys in a few minutes and there better be some pancakes left for me."

Watching he walk upstairs Hotch turned towards his son who was looking at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's up buddy?"

"You called her Emily."

Smiling Hotch replied "yea I guess I did." Then he turned back towards the stove realising that a lot of things had changed.


End file.
